A Single Pair Of Scissors
by areo 97
Summary: While Kagome packs for another adventure in the fuedel era, Inuyasha entertains himself with a single pair of scissors.


DISLCAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

I stumbled around trying to find the stuff I needed.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha grunted as I packed my bag.

"Listen, your the one that came here so preoccupy yourself before I shove you down the well, got it!" I told him with a serious look on my face.

"Fine." He muttered getting up from my bed and walking over to my desk.

He was looking through my pencil case when he came across a pair of scissors. "What's this, Kagome?" He asked me, holding them upside down.

I walked over to him. "You hold them like this." I said showing him where to put his thumb and fore-finger.

"What do they do?" he asked me opening and closing them.

Sighing, I walked over to him again and picked up a piece of paper and checked to see if there was any writing on it.

I held up his hand to the paper, "It cuts paper. Open your hand, there. Now put it around the paper then just close your hand again." I told him.

**Snip.** He stared at the paper and the scissors bewildered by the two of them.

"Do it again Inuyasha." I said to him, stuffing clothes into my bag.

He snipped at the paper. "It's like having a mini-sword!" he stated.

"Yeah, here we call them scissors." I told him.

I had to do everything I could to sustain my laughter. Every few minutes I looked up at him to watch him snip the paper away in shreds.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no more paper left." He told me.

I looked at the floor to see a mountain of shredded paper at his feet and scissors in his hands. I got up and took the scissors from his hand.

"Hey." He whined at me.

I got out a piece of construction paper, folded it, and started cutting. When I was done I gave him back the scissors and handed him the piece of paper.

"Unfold this." I told him as I got back to my packing.

He unfolded my snowflake and was in awe. "How did you do that?" He asked me.

I looked up at him, "It's a secret." I said as I handed him another piece of paper.

**Snip, snip, snip** was all I could hear from the bathroom as I gathered medical supplies for everyone. I came back into my room to find Inuyasha with his back to me; stabbing the air with my scissors. I laughed out loud as he turned around he blushed a little, clearly embarrassed about a having a scissor fight with the air.

I looked at his hand then at his face then back at his hand. "Inuyasha!" I groaned.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Look at your hand."

He looked down. "Damn. I didn't even notice." He mumbled.

I had to laugh again; he had cut his hand with the scissors and had blood all over his hand.

I took out a cloth and began wiping the blood away. "How did you not smell your own blood?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I was having to much fun with the scissors I guess."

I laughed at him wrapping his hand in a cloth. "Now I have to finish packing so no more scissors." I said taking the scissors from him and putting them back in my pencil case.

"That wasn't nice." he complained.

"Here then." I said digging through my kit again. "Here's a marker and some paper. Enjoy yourself." I sat him down at my desk and handed him an uncapped black marker.

"How do you use it?"

"have you ever written before?"

"No not really."

"Oh my.... Hold it this way," I said showing him. "Now let your hand draw down the page. There, your good at it. Enjoy." I told him as he scribbled away and I continued packing.

I looked at him thoughtfully; his hand was in a fist around the marker and he was sticking out his tongue as he drew furiously.

_Sometimes he reminds me of a five year old_. I thought as I turned around and continued packing. Five minutes later I was done.

"We can go now, Inuyasha." I told him as I dragged my heavy backpack over to where he was sitting.

"Like my drawing?" He asked me as he shoved a piece of paper into my hands.

On it were two stick figures with long hair, except one figure had a skirt, a bow, and an arrow. While the other had two dog ears and a giant sword.

I walked over and hung it above my bed, then turned to look at him. "I love it."


End file.
